1. Field of the Invention.
The urine collection device exemplified by the instant invention was originally designed for use by wading fishermen. The device is particularly useful during early spring and late fall when wading in extremely cold water. The device, however, is multi-functional in that it may be used by cross-country skiers, hikers, joggers, small plane pilots, duck and deer hunters and others. The device is designed to be reusable and easily worn with bulky clothing and inside of a pair of waders. These features place the device somewhat outside the scope of products of a similar nature that had been developed for use by geriatric males or those who are chronically ill or otherwise experience some degree of incontinence.
Because of the environment in which the device is used, it is necessary to provide a pouch that will not collapse under the pressure of water that is exerting force against the outside of a wader leg when the individual using device is in a stream.
2. Description of the Prior Art.
Both male and female urine collection devices are known in the prior art. These devices, for the most part, however, have been most often found in the medical field. Most of the devices were uncomfortable to wear and did not provide the freedom of movement necessary for a sportsman.